


dissappearing scent

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: an alpha morning the loss of their infant pup
Series: /betalovinghousehold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	dissappearing scent

The alpha holds the blanket, it feels cold and heavy and so oppressing. It burns their hand and their soul. They sit down, the living room is a mess. They have no energy to move, all they can do is go between their couch and their fridge to grab a water bottle. Sometimes a soda can. Empty plastic bottles and cans are scattered around the living room and they know that if their friend didn't keep coming to restock their supply and trying to take out some of the trash, they'd have died of dehydration days ago.

_I wouldn't mind,_ they think.

The apartment smells like them now, _only_ them. Adult tired alpha feeling every inch of the place. Even if you still can see the details that make it clear that at some point, the alpha wasn't alone.

Details that cut deep.

The blanket cuts deeper and deeper every time the alpha moves it. They never built a full nest, felt like exaggerating to do such a thing and now they regret. Holding their little one on their chest and wrapping the blanket around both of them meant the blanket smells more like the alpha than the pup.

Still, it's the only thing with a hint of the pup's scent. The alpha wraps the blanket around their shoulder, so heavy they almost can't breathe, buries their nose on the spot that was always in contact with their little one. It's demands focus to ignore their own scent and just feeling the pup's. It demands all they have to not breakdown right there.

They know that as soon as this fades from the blanket, it will live only in their memory.

Because they _failed_ and there's nothing they can do to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> [spicywhumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywhumper/pseuds/spicywhumper) is my secondary account for whump | [Whumpblr/Writeblr](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com) | Requests are open.


End file.
